The Big One (Jurassic Park)
The Big One (nicknamed by Robert Muldoon) was the alpha-female of the Velociraptors in Jurassic Park, as well as the main antagonist of the novel and movie. Biography Origins In the beginning, eight Velociraptors were bred on Isla Sorna. A few months after hatching, the Raptor pack was transported to Isla Nublar, the site of InGen's (upcoming) Jurassic Park theme resort. Rise To Leadership The Big One assumed her dominance after killing five of the other seven Raptors, commanding her two remaining subordinates to attack the security fencing. Muldoon claimed that in comparison to the other members of her brethren, the Big One had an extremely high problem-solving intelligence, remembering the location of certain weak spots in the fencing and where feeders would come to feed the animals. As a result, an automated feeding system had to be installed on the holding pen. Killing Jophery When the Big One was being transferred to the holding pen, she lashed out inside the cage, sending it backward and caused Jophery Brown, the gatekeeper, to fall over. Despite the best efforts of Robert Muldoon and the security team, the Raptor was able to pull the gatekeeper into the cage and kill him. Jophery's death raised a number of safety issues, as well as a twenty-million dollar lawsuit against InGen. In order to calm his investors, John Hammond invited Ian Malcolm, Dr. Ellie Sattler and Dr. Alan Grant to come down to the park for the weekend, hoping they would approve of the park's security measures. Breakout Later, when the staff decided to reboot the power to purge the computer system of Nedry's virus, it inadvertently shut down the fences in the Raptor's holding pen as well. Unknown to the survivors, the three Raptors broke out of confinement. The Big One sent one of her subordinates to find and kill John Arnold when he went to Maintenance Shed alone to reactivate the power grid. When Arnold failed, Sattler and Muldoon tried to complete the task. With the aide of her other subordinate, the Big One lured Robert Muldoon into an ambush, and when he least expected it, she jumped out and wrapped her jaws around his head, just after saying his very famous last words. Hunting The Kids The Big One and her subordinate then made their way to the Visitor Center, where they stalked Lex and Tim. The Big One displayed her intelligence here by successfully opening the door to the kitchen, where the two children had taken refuge. The Big One was knocked unconscious by Lex, who tricked her into running into a metal cupboard door. The subordinate was locked in the kitchen freezer, but the Big One quickly regained consciousness and followed Lex, Tim, Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler to the control room. The Big One attempted to enter the room, but Lex activated the door locks, forcing the alpha-female to break in through a window. Before she busted through, she was shot at by Alan Grant with a SPAS-12 shotgun three times before it jammed. Luckily, the survivors escaped through the air vents. Final Stand & Death The Big One continued to chase the survivors down to the main lobby. There, she met her remaining subordinate and the two cornered their prey. The subordinate was just about to attack when Rexy suddenly appeared and killed her. Enraged, the Big One pounced on the T. rex to avenge her subordinate and started clawing and biting at Rexy, but eventually Rexy managed to shift and shudder, and ultimately caused the Big One to slip into her jaws. The Big One is then thrown into a decorative model skeleton by Rexy, killing her instantly if the bite-force of the T. rex did not kill her first. Rexy received a number of deep flesh wounds from this attack, which healed into scars and can be seen clearly in Jurassic World. Known Kills Gallery Big One killing Muldoonvillainsfanon.jpg|The Big One killing Muldoon. The Big Onekicthensearchingvillainsfanonwikitimlex.jpg|The Big One searching for Tim and Lex in the kitchen. BigOne04evilstarevillainsfanonwiki.jpg|The Big One's evil stare. BigOne05villainsfanonwiki.jpg|The Big One, ready to charge at Lex. Velociraptor-03villainsfanonscarysnarl.jpg|The Big One's scary snarl. DVDPlay 2009-05-23 16-46-05-65bigonejpvillainsfanon.jpg|The Big One, ready to pounce Ellie. The Big One vs Rexyvillainsfanon.jpg|The Big One vs Rexy 1. Velociraptor 10vsrexy2villainswikifanon.jpg|The Big One vs. Rexy 2. EndOfTheBigOnevillainsfanonwiki.png|The end of the Big One. Big One footjpthegsamevillainsewikifanon.png|All that remains of the Big One. Lego-jurassic-world-02bigonefruithatvillainsfanon.jpg|The Big One with a fruit hat (in LEGO Jurassic World). Category:Female Category:Dinosaur Category:Animal Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Predators Category:Hunters Category:Leader Category:Live Action Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Main Antagonists Category:Hegemony